On the Edge
by Doctor WTF
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumble for comebemyhusband. When Sherlock jumps off of the roof of Barts and falls out of their world it's up to Molly Hooper to bring him back. But with the Daleks closing in, it's time to make another leap of faith. A (very) short Wholocked Sherlolly.


**AN: Based on a prompt from tumblr. comebemypretendhusband prompted; "I like the idea of Sherlock and Molly falling off the side of the building the same way Rory and Amy did. Maybe a Who crossover where they are the Doctor's companions and Moriarty is one new hybrid weeping angel."**

**Granted, I changed it a bit (I thought the Daleks were a better fit for Moriarty than the Weeping Angels) but I sort of liked the result anyway.**

**For this prompt I came up with this whole elaborate back story in my head that I didn't even get to include. Basically, I took the stuff introduced in the Who episode AotD and ran with it. When Sherlock jumped off the roof of Barts the Daleks were waiting for him and snatched him up before he could fall. At the same time they took Jim's body and started the conversion process on them both. Sherlock, barely managing to escape, found himself in the catacombs beneath the surface of Skaro, trapped with no way to get back to Earth.**

**Molly, who knew Sherlock's original plan, realizes that something has gone wrong. After meeting with Mycroft, he tells her that his brother has been taken by the Daleks and that it would be best to believe Sherlock dead. Molly refuses to accept this and goes hunting for the Doctor. Remembering that her old uni friend Martha Jones had mentioned something about the Doctor, Molly tracks Martha down and eventually gets in contact with the Doctor. She convinces him to help her rescue Sherlock.**

**The Doctor drops her off on Skaro, telling her they're going to only have one shot to find Sherlock. Making her way down to the catacombs, Sherlock and Molly find each other but are forced to go on the run when the Doctor can't get to them and the Daleks are close in. Leading Molly to a trap he had created, Sherlock blows up a cave passage, trapping the Dalek-human hybrid Jim under the rubble, and shows her that he's found a strange fissure in the universe. Molly recognizes it as the Void and realizes that to escape the Daleks they have to jump.**

**Which is where the one-shot comes in.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

They stood together on the edge, hands clasped together as they stared into the Void. Behind them, the sounds of metallic shouting and crashing at the minor cave in they had caused became louder. It wouldn't be long now. They didn't have much time.

"You don't have to do this," Sherlock told her, his fingers intertwining with hers. "You could go, hide, let them take me." His hand was hot and a bit sweaty in her grip. He was nervous she realized, squeezing his hand. Nervous and more than a little bit scared of her leaving him, but he was still trying to give her a way out. She wasn't going to take it.

"No. I have to do this," she said firmly.

"Molly-"

"No, Sherlock. I mean it." She turned to face him, wobbling slightly on the thin edge and he steadied her. His blue eyes bore into hers as he waited for her to explain. "If this is what it takes to bring you back then I have to do it. I promised myself I would bring you back. For John and Mrs. Hudson and Greg and your brother. Even if this is the last thing I do, I'm bringing you back for them."

"What about you?"

"I-"

His eyes sharpened and his grip on her hand became almost painfully tight. "What about you, Molly? Am I coming back for you as well?"

She glared up at him. "Don't be stupid. Sherlock, I hunted down a man that everyone told me was a myth and _told_ him that he was going to help me find and save you. Of course you're coming back for me too!"

"Good," Sherlock said, the faintest of smiles crossing his lips. His thumb caressed the back of her hand as his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. "You've changed. A few years ago you never could have done this. Not even for me."

"Everybody changes, Sherlock."

"I'm not complaining." He glanced over to the cave in and his mouth tightened as he took in the holes appearing between the rocks. Looking back to her, he seemed resolved as if he had come to a decision. "Molly," he said quickly, "in the event future situations conspire to prevent this scenario from presenting itself again-"

She blinked at him then froze as his lips crashed down into hers. It was a hard kiss but chaste, his lips tightly closed against hers. His eyes were closed – hers were wide open in shock – and all too soon he started to pull away. What had Sherlock said about scenarios that might not occur again? This might be her only chance.

As his lips left hers, Molly dropped his hand and very nearly threw himself into his arms. Together they stumbled, nearly fell. Sherlock opened his mouth to yell at her but was silenced by her lips pressing to his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He stiffened at the intrusion then slowly relaxed, his arms snaking around her to pull her even closer to him as she buried her hands in his hair. Last chance, she told herself as she coaxed a moan out of his mouth. This could be her very last chance to do this, her last moment to live. She had to make it count.

The last of the rubble burst apart with a bang, forcing them to break their kiss though Sherlock's grip tightened on her so she couldn't pull away. Through the smoke and wreckage that poured in staggered Jim Moriarty, bloody and bruised and completely mad as he grinned at them with bright white teeth stained red.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, his voice sing-songing the words as he took a step towards them and nearly collapsed. Wires were sprouting from his arms, a strange blue light glowing faintly from the bent eyestalk that was emerging from his forehead. "It's just that my friends and I need to talk to you, Sherlock."

Two Daleks rolled out from either side of Jim, their eyestalks fixed on them. She felt Sherlock stiffen in her arms and gripped him tighter, her fingers digging into the thick wool of his coat. The Doctor had told her that the Daleks needed genius. That they hunted it and corrupted it to make it their own. Well, they weren't getting Sherlock.

"We need to jump," she said lowly, moving slightly towards the edge.

Sherlock glanced below them to the never-ending chaos of the Void. "The last time I jumped off something I fell out of our world."

The Daleks and Jim were getting closer, Jim's hands outstretched and a look on longing on his face as he stumbled towards Sherlock.

"Well this time we'll fall into it," Molly promised.

Sherlock looked down at her, eyes blazing, and nodded. With a smirk on his lips he looked over to Moriarty and gave them a half-wave. "Laters!" he said cheerfully, and pitched them over the edge, grip tightening on her to make sure she fell with him.

"No!" she heard Jim scream brokenly as they toppled. "Sherlock! _SHERLOCK_!" He sounded oddly sad. And very, very scared. She supposed she would be scared too if left alone with the Daleks.

There was no time for pity though as the Void engulfed them. She'd locked her arms around Sherlock's body, face pressed against his chest, as Sherlock tightened his arm around her waist and buried the other one in her hair. The Void pulled at them, trying to shatter them to pieces or rip them apart and they clung to one another as the warmth left their bodies and the air escaped from their lungs.

Then it was all a rush of light and warmth and suddenly Molly found herself underwater. Feeling Sherlock break away, she gasped, water filling her mouth as she kicked her way to the surface. Coughing and sputtering water out and air in she grinned madly as she spotted Sherlock doing the same a few feet away. They had done it! They had escaped!

"I thought I told you to wait," the Doctor said peevishly from the pool edge as he busily unfolded a pair of large bath towels. "There I was, about to fetch you, when you two go and throw yourselves into the Void! Do you know how difficult it is to track someone in the Void? Well, actually it's not that hard, but still. I'm very cross with you two!"

Sherlock helped her from the pool, matching her smile with a mad grin of his own. "We're alive," he said lowly.

"And why is everyone jumping off things these days?" the Doctor demanded. He dropped the towels onto their heads but otherwise ignored them. "Is it because of River? Is she telling everyone what fun it is? Is there a club?"

"We're alive," she agreed. Sherlock reached out for she and Molly went willingly, throwing her arms around his neck as he kissed her soundly.

"No really, is there a club? Can I join?" For the first time the Doctor actually looked at them, glancing over their tangled limbs and pressed together faces. "Are you two even listening to me?"

They weren't and with a bit of a sigh the Doctor left to go back to the central console room. Someone had to those two back home after all. "Rude, not listening when someone's talking to you," the Doctor said, voice cross but smile wide as he spun around the control panel, inputting coordinates. Still smiling he wondered when he'd be getting the invitation and hoped they wouldn't be too peeved when he only showed up to dance at the reception. "Don't even know why I bother sometimes."


End file.
